Important Girl
by garekinclong
Summary: Yang Slaine ingat, ia pernah menaruh hati terhadap seorang gadis cilik ketika masih kecil. Yang Inaho ingat, dulu kakaknya punya kebiasaan membeli gaun mini.—InaSure. AU. Note/warning di dalam.
1. Chapter 1

**[ Important Girl ]**

**Aldnoah Zero** © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

**this fic ©** garekinclong

**note/warning:** AU. Hint InaSure. OOC? EYD idek. Plot mainstream.

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Slaine. Pulang sekolah nanti, aku mau pergi berbelanja bersama teman-teman. Jadi jangan tunggu aku, ya?<em>"

Begitulah yang diterima Slaine Troyard, pemuda bersurai pirang yang mengakui dirinya sebagai penjaga dari Asseylum Vers Allusia, yang hendak mengambil sepatu ganti, ketika melihat sebuah kertas menempel di loker sepatunya.

"Asseylum-_hime_... Anda kurang menaruh memo ini di tempat yang lebih mencolok,"

Slaine menepuk jidatnya seiring menghela nafas penuh kecewa.

Setelah mengambil asal memo tersebut dan menyelipkannya di saku blazer, Slaine mengganti sepatu dan berjalan keluar sekolah; sendirian. Padahal, biasanya ia pulang bersama Asseylum atau paling ramai bersama Asseylum dan kawan-kawannya.

Pubertas.

Asseylum yang dulu belum begitu suka keluar rumah, sekarang sudah menaruh minat pada kegiatan 'belanja'. Entah membeli pakaian atau aksesoris yang feminim, intinya membeli suatu barang yang pada akhirnya dikumpulkan dan dipakai sesekali, untuk momen tertentu.

Slaine maklum. Mungkin sedikit bangga karena Asseylum sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju dunia wanita yang sebenarnya. Tapi di samping kebanggaannya, dirinya malah takut jika Asseylum terjerumus terlalu dalam dan mendapat masalah serius.

"Sepertinya memang lebih baik mencegahnya sekarang daripada terlambat,"

Ayolah, Slaine. Terkadang kau harus memikirkan kembali dan jangan terlalu cepat untuk bersikap paranoid.

"Oh,_ Koumori_."

Slaine berhenti sejenak untuk memproses panggilan yang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

.

Kilas balik cerita, karena orang tua Slaine sudah meninggal, ia diterima di keluarga Asseylum dan menjadi bagian keluarga tersebut. Namun Slaine tetap memilih menggunakan marga keluarganya daripada berganti marga.

Sebenarnya, Slaine pertama kali ditemukan oleh Asseylum. Dalam keadaan sekarat, yatim piatu, tuna wisma, Asseylum datang dan mengulurkan tangan. Kemudian membawa Slaine agar menjadi bagian keluargnya. Daripada sendirian, selamanya.

Slaine, sebagai bentuk terimakasih yang amat dalam, berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi Asseylum dan mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai 'penjaga'. Asseylum tertawa, ia ingat akan hal itu.

Begitulah, Slaine terlihat sangat menjaga 'Asseylum' sampai-sampai memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_hime_'.

Dan kini, Slaine tengah berjalan pulang bersama orang yang digosipkan sebagai gebetan Asseylum—

—Kaizuka Inaho.

"Hentikan panggilan itu, _Orenji-iro_."

"Kau sendiri memanggilku seperti itu."

Slaine menarik nafas, "Apa. Salahkan kolormu yang tempo hari sempat tersembul dari celanamu dan _kebetulan_ berwarna oranye."

"Kalau begitu salahkan kolormu juga yang tempo hari sempat tertarik ke atas dan memamerkan corak _batman_. Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau penggemar fanatik dari karakter fiktif itu,"

"Hei!" Slaine menyalak garang, mencoba menghentikan sahutan balasan dari Inaho yang menyakitkan. Tapi, Inaho Kaizuka—yang dikenal selalu berwajah datar, tetap memasang rupa seperti yang biasanya.

Datar, ya. Slaine geram dengannya. Apa salahnya tertawa kecil, marah, dan tersenyum? Seingatnya ia belum pernah melihat ekspresi lain dari berwajah datar dan—ehm, serius.

"Mana Seylum-_san_?"

"Asseylum-_hime_ tengah berbelanja bersama teman-temannya. Jadi aku tidak bisa menemaninya."

"Oh. Sang Penjaga kesepian."

"Tuan Penjaga? _Orenji-iro_. Aku tidak sekesepian itu sampai-sampai kau harus berkomentar seperti itu."

Inaho mendengus pelan. Slaine yakin, respon normal manusia lainnya ialah; tertawa kecil—karena telah berhasil menggoda orang.

Oh, Slaine? Kau merasa digoda Inaho?

Slaine membuang jauh pikiran anehnya. Jauh. Jauh sekali. Sampai ia akan mengingatnya lagi nanti.

"_Koumori_. Sepertinya kau tipe orang yang protektif. Apalagi terhadap Seylum-_san_," Inaho memulai topik yang tak jauh dari sebelumnya. Slaine melirik.

"Protektif? Tidak. Ini bentuk terima kasihku kepadanya. Tanpanya, mana mungkin aku bisa berada di sini."

Inaho menghela nafas, "Oh."

"'Oh' apanya. Intinya, Asseylum-_hime_ merupakan perempuan paling penting bagiku," Slaine menjeda sejenak dengan menarik nafas, "jadi aku—"

"Paling penting? Kau melupakan ibumu sendiri."

Karena Inaho memotong perkataan Slaine dan berkata sesuatu yang bersifat sensitif, Slaine menghentikan apa yang hendak ia utarakan.

"...Ibu, ya...? Benar juga..."

Inaho menoleh ke arah Slaine. Mendadak, raut wajah Slaine berubah menjadi sedih, dan nampak mengingat kembali kenangan yang pernah ia dapat ketika kecil, bersama orangtuanya.

"Benar juga... Bagiku, aku mempunyai tiga perempuan yang paling penting—walau prioritasku sekarang adalah Asseylum-_hime_."

"Tiga?"

Slaine mengangguk, "Ya. Pertama, Asseylum-_hime_. Kedua, ibuku sendiri. Dan yang ketiga—"

"—gadis cilik waktu itu."

.

.

.

_6 tahun yang lalu, Slaine kecil berumur 10 tahun tengah bermain sendirian di taman._

_Saat itu ia masih tinggal bersama orangtuanya. Tapi sesekali ia pergi bermain sendiri di taman ketika kedua orangtuanya pergi._

Kerjaan_, katanya._

_Slaine kecil menjungkirbalikkan tubuhnya dengan palang, menuruni perosotan beberapa kali, berayun di udara dengan ayunan, dan memanjat rangka pipa sampai paling atas._

_Dari atas, ia mengawasi apakah ayah ibunya sudah pulang atau belum._

_Jawabannya; belum._

_Slaine kecil kecewa berat. Ia perlu menunggu beberapa saat lagi—entah lama atau sebentar, entah melewati waktu sore hari._

_Merasa tak ada yang bisa ia perhatikan dari atas, dirinya pelan-pelan menurunkan diri dan menapak tanah dengan selamat._

_Tidak, hampir selamat. _

_Karena ia hampir tergelincir ketika kaki kanannya mendarat di atas benda, dan, beruntunglah, dapat menyeimbangkan diri. Tubuhnya hampir saja telentang sambil bergesekkan dengan tanah._

"_Hm? Sepatu? Siapa yang meninggalkan sepatu di sini?" Slaine kecil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan memungut sepatu tersebut. Sepatu kecil berwarna oranye, lebih tepatnya._

_Mendengar ada derapan kaki dari arah belakang, Slaine kecil menoleh dan melihat seseorang datang._

_Seorang gadis cilik memakai gaun yang dijinjing, berambut cokelat sebahu, bermata merah anggur—dan tatapannya kosong._

_Slaine melirik ke arah kaki kecil gadis cilik tersebut. Berjalan dengan sebelah sepatu._

"_Sepatumu? Aku baru saja menemukannya," Slaine menyerahkan sepatu itu dan diterima dengan baik oleh si gadis cilik._

"_Ya,"_

_Jawaban singkat itu membuat Slaine semakin penasaran dengannya—karena gaunnya kotor dan wajahnya terlalu datar._

"_Gaunmu kotor."_

"_Memang sengaja."_

"_Eh?" Slaine kecil terkesiap. Ia nampak bingung. '_Sengaja?_'_

_Menggelengkan kepala, Slaine mencoba membuka percakapan lagi sembari si gadis kecil mengenakan sepatunya._

"_U-Uhm, siapa namamu...?"_

_Slaine berharap sang gadis cilik sudi untuk membalasnya, mengingat baru dua kali ia bertanya jawabannya singkat dan padat sekali._

_Yah. Kalau jawaban untuk pertanyaan sebuah nama, sudah dipastikan sangat singkat, bukan?_

"_Ah. In—... Nao."_

"_Eh? Inao?"_

"_Tidak. Nao. Nao saja."_

_Slaine menarik kedua sudut pipinya; tersenyum antusias. "Nao, ya? Salam kenal! Kalau namaku—"_

"—_NAO! AYO PULANG!"_

_Si gadis cilik yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama 'Nao' menoleh cepat, "Itu Yuki-_nee_. Aku pergi dulu. Dah,"_

_Slaine buru-buru menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan 'Nao' yang hendak pulang. Namun, ia terlambat. 'Nao' sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan taman._

"_Tapi... Aku bahkan belum memberitahukanku namaku..."_

_Tangannya mengepal, menggenggam angin, bukan tangan si gadis cilik. Perasaan kecewanya lebih berat daripada saat kedua orangtuanya belum pulang._

"_... Nao, ya.."_

_Slaine kecil berdiri dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, serta semburat merah yang tak luput dari kedua pipi._

.

.

.

"Begitulah. Setiap hari aku selalu mengimpikan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya, bahkan sampai memimpikannya tiap malam. Tapi hari dimana kita bertemu kembali tidak datang. Dan—tunggu, mengapa aku menceritakannya padamu?" Slaine menghentikan ceritanya.

Salah pendengar, alasannya.

"_Orenji-iro_?"

Slaine bingung karena mendadak Inaho bungkam sejak ia menyebutkan kata 'gadis cilik' serta penggambaran fisiknya. Bisa dibilang, kini Inaho melamun dengan tatapan kosong.

Hei, bukankah Inaho selalu seperti ini setiap waktu?

Tidak. Bagi Slaine, Inaho terlihat seperti... kaget, mungkin?

"_Orenji-iro_?" Slaine mengulangi panggilannya, "Oi? Kenapa diam? Oke, kau menakutiku. Aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku tapi jangan diam seperti itu."

"Ehm, dan aku pernah menyimpulkan kalau rasa rinduku untuk bertemu dengannya dikarenakan aku menyukainya."

Inaho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Begitulah, jadi—Huh? _Orenji-iro_? Kenapa kau...?" Slaine semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Inaho. Wajahnya semakin menakutkan daripada yang tadi.

"..._Koumori_,"

"Ya?"

Inaho menggelengkan kepalanya, mencubit sebelah pipi, dan kembali berjalan. "Maaf. Aku tadi hanya melamun," Dehaman sejenak, "jadi... kau menyukai... si 'Nao' itu?"

Slaine menepuk dada dan menghela nafas lega, "Kukira ada apa. Kau menakutiku, tahu. Hmm, ya. Walau sekarang aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih menyukainya atau tidak, tapi aku tetap ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Mungkin sekarang ia sudah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang anggun—walau aku meragukannya karena sifatnya yang hemat kata." Lanjut si pirang.

Inaho menutup sebelah mata, mendengus. "... Hoo... Kau benar-benar bodoh, Koumori."

Alis Slaine menukik. "Hei, apa maksudmu mengataiku bodoh!?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh sampai-sampai tidak menyadarinya."

"Menyadari apa?"

Inaho berjalan lebih cepat dari Slaine. "Lupakan."

Slaine semakin gemas dengan tingkah Inaho yang semakin abstrak. Apa salahnya hingga ia disebut sebagai 'bodoh'? Slaine tahu, Inaho memang pintar di bidang akademik, tapi—sebutan 'bodoh' ini memangnya ada hubungannya dengan akademik?

Hendak bertanya lagi, Slaine berjalan lebih cepat dan berniat mendahului Inaho untuk menghentikan langkah lelaki itu.

"Hei—"

Saat Inaho akan berbelok, Slaine mencegatnya sebelum ia sempat memasuki belokan. Namun, Slaine malah... menabrak seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi korban tabrakan Inaho.

"Aduh!"

Slaine terbelalak. Walau terpental sedikit, ia tidak jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Melainkan yang ia tabrak dengan punggungnya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku," Slaine mendekati korban tabrakannya untuk membantunya berdiri. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, ya. Ini karena keteledoranku," si korban bangkit sendiri dan membereskan barang bawaannya yang terjatuh.

"—Yuki-_nee_?"

Si korban mendongak. Matanya berbinar seketika, "Nao! Baru pulang rupanya,"

"Hm,"

Kini Slaine yang terdiam setelah beberapa kali Inaho menutup mulut untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata—tadi, sih. Otaknya memproses sesuatu yang ia dapat dari percakapan korban tabrakannya dengan Inaho.

Tunggu.

Yuki-_nee_? Nao?

Slaine menatap baik-baik penampilan Inaho.

Surai hitam. Rambut merah anggur. Tatapan datar. Tidak banyak bicara.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Slaine mulai memasukkan bahan observasi singkatnya ke dalam pemikirannya. Bersamaan dengan bahan yang tadi.

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku habis belanja. Tadinya, sih, mau mampir sebentar ke _konbini_—kulihat di rumah kosong tak ada orang—jadi aku sempat memutuskan memakan mie instant. Makan malam hari ini apa?" Ujar kakak Inaho—Kaizuka Yuki—tanpa henti. Inaho belum memberikan respon.

"Benar juga... Mungkin mie goreng."

"Mie goreng? Ahh, baiklah. Buat yang enak, oke?"

"Ya, ya,"

Inaho mengalihkan pandangannya ke Slaine yang—memberi tatapan syok. Iris matanya menciut dan kedua alisnya menajam.

"Ada apa?"

"—KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU KAU ITU 'NAO'?!"

Slaine membentak Inaho dengan sekali teriak. Wajahnya merah padam, bahkan sampai ke telinga pula. Entah malu atau...

"Kau yang tidak sadar. Bodoh."

"Apa!? Kalau kau tidak bilang mana aku tahu!?"

Inaho menggaruk tengkuk, "Jadi aku perlu memberitahumu? Siapa yang sudi memberitahu aib seperti itu."

"Dengar. Saat itu aku hanya korban dari kakakku, oke. Memakai gaun juga bukan hobiku." Lanjutnya.

"—K-Kau—dasar! Dari kecil sudah mesum! Menggunakan gaun segala! Kau juga saat itu mengenakan wig perempuan, bukan!?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya korban dari kakakku. Tch," Inaho menatap kakaknya, "Yuki-_nee_, beritahu orang ini kalau kejadian enam tahun lalu hanya untuk kepuasanmu belaka."

"Enam tahun yang lalu? Yang mana?"

"Kau sering membeli gaun mini dan suka sekali memakaikannya kepadaku,"

Yuki hening sejenak. Setelah menggali ingatannya lebih dalam, wajahnya berseri.

"Oh! Yang itu! Hahaha, memang saat itu aku sedang suka-sukanya dengan gaun mini! Tapi karena aku terlalu besar untuk gaun itu—jadinya Nao yang kujadikan korban, ehe," ujar Yuki diselingi dengan lidah menjulur.

Slaine semakin tenggelam dalam malu.

Bodohnya ia menceritakan ketertarikannya pada orangnya. Bodohnya ia tidak menyadari lebih cepat bahwa 'Nao' itu Inaho!

"Kau dengar itu. Jadi," Inaho berjalan lebih dekat menuju Slaine, "masih merindukan dan menyukaiku, _hm_?"

Wajah Slaine semakin memerah.

"A-Apa!? Ya-Yang pasti ti—" Slaine menutup bibirnya untuk menghentikan ucapannya agar tidak semakin meracau, "—ukh, aku pulang!"

"Hati-hati."

Slaine menjauhkan diri dari kakak-beradik Kaizuka. Selama perjalanan, ditepuknya keras-keras dahi yang tertutupi poni rambutnya.

.

.

.

"Slaine? Kau baru pulang?" Asseylum menyambut kedatangan Slaine yang—seperti tergesa-gesa.

"Aku tadi tidak jadi pergi berbelanja dan langsung pulang. Kupikir kau sudah di rumah dari tadi. Dari mana?"

Slaine menggigit bibir, mencoba menutupi wajahnya. "S-Saya—ke kamar dahulu,"

Mengabaikan Asseylum yang _seharusnya_ tidak ia hindari, Slaine berjalan secepat mungkin menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan pada Asseylum.

Asseylum mendekatkan diri ke pintu kamar Slaine, dan mencoba mendengar dari luar. Kemungkinan Slaine akan melepaskan apa yang membuatnya stres dengan berteriak di kamar.

Menurut Asseylum.

"Sialan! _Orenji-iro_ sialan! INAHO BODOH! AKU JADI—AHH!"

Asseylum meninggalkan kamar Slaine dengan terkikik,

"Oh. Aku tahu masalahnya."

* * *

><p><strong>an:** ...

Guys. 2-shot or 1-shot? Saya bimbang.

Oke maaf. Hidup InaSure!

Btw hari ini A/Z 2 bakal on-air kan? Waaa! X"D

Oh ya, besok Slaine ultah? HBD MZ! Lebih cepat sehari karena sepertinya saya tidak membuat birthday fic untuk mz slaine hehehikz.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca! Saran dan kritik di terima! :D

**[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kau dengar itu. Jadi—masih merindukan dan menyukaiku, _hm_?_"

Pagi ini, Slaine Troyard _berantakan_.

Setelah sesumbar di depan Inaho dengan mengagung-agungkan gadis cilik yang pernah ia taksir dulu—terdengar seperti itu—ia malah termakan kesombongannya sendiri.

Awalnya, Slaine menceritakan gadis itu dengan niat 'semoga Inaho iri dengan masa kecil indahku'. Tapi, kenyataan yang ia dapat selanjutnya malah membuatnya menggila.

Gadis kecil _itu_ ternyata Inaho sendiri.

.

.

.

**[ Important Girl ]**

**Aldnoah Zero **© Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

**this fic **© garekinclong

**note/warning:** AU. Hint InaSure (atau ini emang fic inasure). OOC maybe. Menangisi EYD. Plot mainstream.

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi ini, Asseylum menahan keinginannya untuk menginterogasi Slaine.<p>

Setelah semalaman mendekatkan telinga di dekat pintu kamar Slaine—Asseylum bahkan sampai menyiapkan kursi agar dapat menguping sambil duduk—ia belum mendapat detail masalah antara Slaine dan Inaho, tetapi mengerti inti masalah antara mereka.

Yah. Pastinya hal ini membuat Asseylum tertarik. Pasalnya ia sendiri belum pernah melihat Slaine mengabaikan dirinya dan meracau di dalam kamar selama beberapa jam. Saat makan malam bersama pun, Slaine terlihat lesu.

Ayahnya bertanya kepadanya, tetapi Asseylum hanya tersenyum.

Makan malam selesai, Slaine kembali ke kamar tanpa mengantar Asseylum ke kamarnya. Kebiasaan yang terabaikan lagi.

Asseylum berencana akan bertanya kepada pihak _lain _ yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

"_Koumo_—maksudku, Slaine Troyard ada?"

Satu kelas takjub. Sebagian murid—perempuan—menjerit histeris setelah melihat kehadiran Inaho di pintu kelas mereka. Pemandangan langka mengingat Kaizuka Inaho terkenal sebagai orang yang tidak suka bermain ke kelas lain.

Ah, sebenarnya tidak juga. Inaho datang karena ada urusan, bukan bermain.

Iris merah anggurnya langsung fokus pada sudut kelas. Seperti yang biasa ia perhatikan, Slaine selalu duduk di sudut kelas. Kali ini tengah mengerjakan sesuatu.

Inaho berjalan santai. 10 senti tiap langkahnya semakin memperpendek jarak antara pintu kelas dan tempat dimana Slaine berada. Slaine, sebagai tujuan Inaho, belum menyadari sama sekali atas kehadiran manusia yang tak sudi ia temui untuk saat ini.

Inaho belum mengeluarkan suara. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik jemari Slaine; kurus dan panjang, memegang bolpoin dengan luwes, menulis dengan santai dan sesekali berhenti untuk berpikir. Tulisannya tak buruk untuk ukuran lelaki.

"Hm,"

Kode keras dari Inaho. Slaine masih terpaku dengan pekerjaannya. Yang diabaikan mencari cara lain agar ternotis.

"Celana _batman_."

Bukannya menoleh, tetapi Slaine malah membuka lembar selanjutnya.

"Troyard,"

"Slaine."

"Slaine Troyard."

Beberapa kali panggilan masih belum membuat kehadiran Inaho menggantikan seberapa penting lembar pekerjaan yang perlu dikerjakan Slaine.

"Jadi kau menghindariku? Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kuceritakan kalau sebenarnya Slaine Troyard menyukai—"

"Apa?"

Slaine berpaling. Dengan kedua alis menukik, menjelaskan bahwa saat ini ia tengah kesal, walau ada sedikit semburat yang membuat Inaho ingin—lupakan.

"Pergilah. Aku sibuk."

"Oh."

Slaine kembali bergelut dengan bolpoin. Dan risih, karena Inaho masih berada di sekitarnya. Padahal ia sudah mengusirnya baik-baik. Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan gertakan garang dan ancaman menakutkan. Tapi kalau dikeluarkan pun, rasanya ragu apakah Inaho akan segera pergi atau tidak.

Hawa-hawanya, Inaho malah ingin mengerjai Slaine daripada pergi. Salahkan mengapa Slaine malah bersikap seperti itu.

Inaho merendahkan posisinya. Memajukan kepala; mendekati Slaine.

Inaho bersiap meniup tengkuk.

"_Fuh_,"

Tubuh Slaine terlonjak kaget.

Tangannya melempar bolpoin yang tengah ia pegang, dan melayang sampai ke depan kelas (suatu keajaiban).

"K-KAU—!?"

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Katanya sibuk?"

"Tapi kalau kau terus-terusan menggangguku, aku akan—" Lidah Slaine tergigit. Ia berhenti bicara. "ack,"

"Apa?"

Slaine memejamkan mata. "Asseylum-_hime_, tolong aku." Dengan kedua tangan menangkup seluruh wajah.

"Seylum-_san_ takkan menolongmu. Ia sendiri yang memintaku untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Entah apa yang ia tangkap dari kau dan aku, tapi aku melakukan apa yang ia minta." Inaho menegakkan tubuh. "Bagiku bukan masalah besar."

"Diam. Kembalilah ke alammu. Kembalikan masa tenangku,"

"Kupikir kau sudah tenang dengan mengetahui identitas asli cinta monyet pertamamu."

"Berisik."

"Slaine-_kun_. Ini Nao,"

"B-Berhenti bicara seperti itu dengan menggunakan nada datar!" Slaine menyalak brutal sembari menggebrak meja. Dahinya masih menampakkan kerutan, walau sebenarnya tertutup poni rambut. "Bisa tidak kau keluar saja? Aku harus mengumpulkan PR ini sebelum bel istirahat berakhir!"

"Hoo. Baru sekarang? Tadi malam kemana saja?"

Slaine skakmat.

"Barusan ada sekelebat pikiran kalau kau menggumamkan namaku sepanjang malam dan menyumpahserapahkan atas kejadian kemarin. Tidak, 'kan?"

Slaine skakmat ronde dua. Tidak kuat dengan perkataan yang mengandung kebenaran, Slaine bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menjauhi Inaho.

Pergelangan tangan Slaine dicengkram spontan oleh Inaho.

"_Koumori_,"

Slaine menepis tangan Inaho secara kasar. "Jangan usik aku! Sial." Dan melanjutkan aksi pelarian diri tanpa dikejar Inaho.

Setelah keluar kelas, nafas lega menguar dari hidung Inaho.

"Ya ampun. Seperti perempuan saja."

.

.

.

Slaine melarikan diri ke perpustakaan.

Banyak murid yang menyibukkan diri dengan membaca segala jenis buku, maupun mengerjakan tugas di sini. Slaine menyesal mengapa sejak awal ia tak pergi kemari. Dan yang ia dapat malah berurusan dengan si 'oranye' yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati.

Banyak yang Slaine tidak sukai dari dirinya.

Slaine tak mau menyebutkannya. Mau saja ia mengingat orang itu.

Salah satu kursi di tempat membaca kosong. Sebelum ia duduk, ia mengambil asal sebuah buku dan meletakkannya di meja.

Walau lembar demi lembar ia buka dan ia lihat tulisannya, tetap saja pikiran dan penglihatan sama sekali tak sinkron.

"_Kau dengar itu. Jadi—masih merindukan dan menyukaiku, _hm_?"_

Spontan saja membuka lembar selanjutnya dengan cepat; menimbulkan gesekan berisik yang sempat membuatnya ditegur petugas perpustakaan.

Slaine pundung. Halaman tengah buku terbuka, tetapi ia malah memegang kedua pelipis dan mengeluh setiap detik.

"Oh Tuhan, aku terus mengingatnya. Apa salahku,"

'_Gadis cilik yang selama ini kudambakan. Sosoknya yang kubayangkan menjadi sosok yang mengagumkan. Berubah menjadi lelaki menyebalkan yang bahkan suka sekali menggodaku_. _Bagus sekali._'

Entah Slaine merenungi nasibnya sepanjang umur, dia terus merasakan perasaan menyesal serta kesal sejak kemarin.

"Tuan Penjaga meninggalkan tempatnya dari sisi Tuan Putri? Wow,"

Slaine menoleh. Mendapati seorang Rayet Areash berceletuk dengan buku setebal 3 senti; hendak duduk di samping Slaine.

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang ada masalah."

"Aku tidak peduli. Tapi dari yang kutahu, masalahmu semakin bertambah saja."

Iris biru kehijauan Slaine menciut. Ia heran. "Apa?"

Rayet membutuhkan nafas panjang untuk menjelaskan.

"Kau tahu bukan kalau kelasku hanya beberapa langkah dari kelasmu; kelas kita bersebelahan. Kelasku sedang heboh dengan gosip terbaru. Lebih dari gosip kalau Kaizuka Inaho adalah gebetan dari Asseylum Vers Allusia."

'_Nama itu lagi_,' Slaine bersumpah, belum beberapa menit ia menghindar dan mencoba melupakan orang itu, ia malah mendengar namanya lagi.

"Gosip itu sempat membuatku mual. Dan membuatku memutuskan membaca di perpustakaan. Malah aku bertemu dengan yang sedang digosipkan. Juga anehnya, kau malah tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi."

"Memangnya apa?"

Rayet enggan menjelaskan, sebenarnya. Tetapi, empati dari Rayet mengalahkan rasa keengganan itu. Melihat Slaine yang berwajah tanpa dosa—ia agak ragu mengatakan ini—dan dikelilingi banyak kesulitan.

"Gosip kalau ada hubungan spesial antara kau dan—Kaizuka Inaho. Yah, semacam _itu_. Jangan tanya 'apa' lagi."

Slaine memiringkan kepala. Tidak mengerti, belum sepenuhnya sadar, dan bingung.

"Banyak yang bilang kalau kalian tebar _skinship_ di kelasmu. Sadar atau tidak, kalian sudah menjadi bintang sekolah karena hal itu. Selamat," Rayet tersenyum sarkas, "dan biarkan aku membaca dengan tenang."

Rayet tidak peduli dengan reaksi Slaine yang amat sangat syok dan semakin memperburuk keadaan dirinya.

Ia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Walau tidak penting.

Sekilas, Rayet memperhatikan isi buku yang—tidak—dibaca Slaine. Ia tertawa dalam batin.

'_Membaca buku yang membahas orietansi seksual menyimpang? Benar-benar._'

.

.

.

Saat beberapa menit setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Inaho sudah dicegat Asseylum di depan loker sepatu miliknya.

Asseylum membungkukkan badannya; sebagaimana tradisi meminta maaf yang ia kenal. "Aku tidak tahu kalau permintaanku membuatmu kerepotan. Kalian berdua digosipkan seperti itu... Apakah Inaho-_san_ dan Slaine dipanggil guru?"

Inaho menggeleng pelan. Mencoba membuat Asseylum menegakkan tubuhnya. Mencoba membuat Asseylum menghilangkan perasaan khawatirnya.

"Lagipula aku sudah memikirkan konsekuensi atas mengambil keputusan berinteraksi dengan _Koumori_. Hal seperti ini sudah kuperkirakan." Inaho berkata demikian seolah semua sudah terencana dengan baik.

Asseylum menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau Inaho-_san_ tidak apa-apa, syukurlah. Tapi Slaine..."

"Lambat laun tidak akan ada masalah. _Koumori_ akan kuurus."

Sang 'putri' mengerjapkan mata. Belum sempat ia meminta untuk memperjelas arti dalam kosakata 'urus', Inaho melanjutkan. "Aku mempertimbangkan tentang apa yang kau minta selain itu. Tentang pembicaraan kita tadi pagi."

Bukan main. Inaho menerima permintaan Asseylum yang _itu_?

"E-Eh? Kau yakin, Inaho-_san_?"

"Ya—"

"Asseylum-_hime_!"

Baik Inaho maupun Asseylum, menoleh kepada sang peneriak dari jauh. Mereka mengenal suara ini. Sangat pasti.

Slaine Troyard datang dengan nafas kembang kempis, mengganti sepatu secepatnya dan menarik tangan Asseylum. Dengan tujuan; tak membiarkan Asseylum berkomunikasi dengan orang sialan _itu_.

"A-Ah—Slaine!?"

Inaho membuka loker, santai. "Sejak tadi kau bertingkah seperti perempuan, _Koumori_."

Langkah Slaine terhenti.

"Jangan membuatku semakin kesal, _Orenji-iro_."

Mengambil sepatu yang tersimpan baik dalam loker, dan menjatuhkan dengan sengaja ke lantai. Inaho melepas sepatu putih milik sekolah, alasnya terganti dengan sepatu miliknya. "Karenamu. Ingat, yang memulainya adalah kau."

Slaine melotot. "KAU!"

**Cklek**. Loker milik Inaho tertutup. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada _kelelawar kecil_ yang tengah marah secara tiba-tiba. Entah karena disertai faktor pubertas. "Sorot matamu... Aku masih mengingat bagaimana kau memandangku malu-malu saat kecil."

"!?" Refleks Slaine menutupi sebagian wajah, respon bahwa Slaine kelabakan."Sudah! Aku pergi! Ayo Asseylum-_hime_!"

"Kau tak berterima kasih padaku atas PRmu yang terselesaikan tepat waktu?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Slaine menghentikan langkah. "Apa?"

"PRmu. Yang kau tinggalkan saat ngambek."

Slaine membuang muka. Perasaan malu semakin mendominasi, ingin rasanya segera kabur dan mengasingkan diri ke dunia lain. Dunia dimana makhluk bernama Kaizuka Inaho tidak ada.

"Tunggu,"

"—ada yang ingin kukatakan lagi."

Slaine menahan diri untuk langsung bergegas. Sementara, lama kelamaan Asseylum merasakan cengkraman yang semula erat mulai mengendur.

Slaine menatap Inaho.

Inaho menatap Slaine.

Asseylum menatap tangannya.

Kaizuka kecil mengambil tindakan; melepaskan cengkraman tangan pada Asseylum.

"_Koumori_. Besok lusa kelasmu ada tes bahasa Inggris, 'kan?"

"Uh—ya. Lalu?" Slaine menyahut malas.

Sang pemilik surai cokelat serta tatapan datar yang tak pernah berubah, merubah fokus mata ke arah Asseylum. "Seylum-_san_, aku hendak datang ke kediamanmu besok. Sepulang sekolah."

"E-Eh? Ada apa, Inaho-_san_..?"

"Aku ingin belajar bahasa Inggris bersama orang bodoh ini."

Slaine memikirkan baik-baik siapa yang dimaksud Inaho. Bukan dia, 'kan? Tapi bukan pula Asseylum, 'kan?

"Aku membicarakanmu, _Koumori_."

Tersentak, rasa kesal Slaine kembali memuncak, "H-Hah?!"

"Apa, _hm_?"

Slaine paling benci dengan kata 'hm' yang tiap kali diucapkan Inaho. Serasa kata itu ditujukan untuk memojokkannya. "H-Hentikan berbicara seperti itu dengan nada datar!"

Slaine dan Asseylum menghilang dari hadapan Inaho dalam hitungan menit. Dengan Asseylum yang lari terlunta-lunta, pastinya.

Amifumi Inko menepuk bahu Inaho dari belakang. "Inaho? Kau ada masalah apa dengan dia?"

Inaho menggeleng pelan.

"Inko. Apa kau merasa aneh ketika aku mengatakan 'hm'?"

"Eh? Menurutku biasa saja. Kenapa?" sahut Inko agak kebingungan.

Inaho berpaling. Memandang luar sekolah, walau bayangan Slaine dan Asseylum sudah menghilang sejak tadi.

"Benar-benar... bodoh."

* * *

><p><strong>an**:

Ahem. Mohon maaf saya gatau ini bakalan jadi berapa chapter jadi gatau bakalan rajin apdet apa enggak (mengingat saya selalu terkena writer block dan jarang bisa buka ffn). Saya ambil keputusan kalo fic ini gak bakal jadi 2-shot. Terus maaf yah kalau dirasa agak OOC gimana gitu. Juga deskripsi yang gak niat abis.

Terus (lagi). Mengingat kemarin ultahnya Inaho, saya bikin adegan InaSure yang fluff yang auh yang gatau gimana bilangnya pokoknya... _auh_. Tapi dikit doang sih. Orz

Maaf telat. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY FOR OUR HERO, KAIZUKA INAHO!

Sebelumnya saya kecepetan sehari buat ultahnya Slaine. Sekarang malah telat sehari buat ultahnya Inaho. Miapa :""""D

Terus (lagi-lagi) maaf kalau fic kali ini pendek.

Btw ini pertama kali saya niat lanjut multichap woohoo :"D /ciye nangis

Terima kasih udah baca! Terima kasih atas supportnya! Kayaknya update selanjutnya bakalan lama. Mungkin pas ultahnya Mb Asseylum? Hehe.

**[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Inaho_-san _, selamat pagi._"

_Inaho bermaksud untuk memasuki ruang kelas, namun telinganya menangkap suatu panggilan. Ia menoleh, _"_Seylum_-san_,_"

_Asseylum memberi anggukan singkat. Ia memberi aba-aba supaya Inaho menghampirinya, _"_Inaho_-san_, aku ingin langsung berbicara ke intinya saja._"

_Mendengar itu, Inaho menatap lurus sorot mata serius Asseylum._

"_Maukah Inaho-_san_—_"

.

.

.

Kaizuka Inaho sudah sangat siap mengajari Slaine Troyard. Bahan berbasis bahasa Inggris—karena memang hanya itu mata pelajaran yang hendak mereka berdua geluti nanti—pun Inaho cari dari berbagai referensi.

Jari telunjuk menekan tombol bel di depan gerbang. Selayaknya rumah bangsawan, kediaman Asseylum tentu saja dilengkapi bel, alarm keamanan, dan suatu alat komunikasi berupa monitor untuk menghubungkan sambungan di luar gerbang dan di dalam rumah.

**DING DOONG**

_Bzzt_—["_Ya, dengan kediaman keluarga Vers,_"]

Inaho menangkap suara perempuan yang menyahutnya. Ia segera memposisikan agar wajahnya terlihat di layar serta membalas sambutan, "Saya Kaizuka Inaho. Saya punya janji dengan Slaine Troyard."

["_Oh! Inaho-_san _ya—_"] Rupanya Asseylum yang menyambutnya. Namun, alih-alih mengenali Inaho, ia malah pangling, ["—_tunggu, kamu Inaho-_san_!?_"]

"Hm? Iya."

["_Mengapa kamu menggunakan... _w_-_wig _perempuan?_"]

.

.

.

**[ Important Girl ]**

**Aldnoah Zero **© Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

** this fic **© garekinclong

**note/warning:** AU. Absurd. InaSure (udah mulai belok yey). Sho-ai. Crossdress!Inaho (Nao lol) untuk sementara. OOC maybe. Slaine kelewat tsun. Beware of typo. Absurd (2). Plot mainstream. Genre ditambah romens. Absurd (3).

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Asseylum mengantarkan Inaho masuk ke kediamannya dengan pandangan kebingungan sepanjang waktu.<p>

Kaget. Serius.

Ada apa dengan Kaizuka Inaho hari ini?

"Umm—"

"Aku tahu apa yang hendak kautanyakan, Seylum-_san_." Sahut Inaho sebelum Asseylum sempat bertanya setelah menggumam basa-basi untuk meminta perhatian sejenak.

"...Kalau begitu, jawabannya apa, Inaho-_san_?"

Inaho menyibak rambut palsu berwarna cokelat yang panjangnya kurang lebih sampai lengan tangan; mendalami perannya sebagai _perempuan_.

Asseylum merasa gagal sebagai perempuan. Ia bahkan tak pernah menyibakkan rambut sampai se-_fabulous_ itu.

Yah, tapi, walau Inaho mengenakan _wig_, namun ia tetap mengenakan celana pensil. Bukan rok, oke. Inaho tidak ingin memakai rok atau gaun mini. Trauma masa lalu.

"Sederhana saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana seorang Slaine Troyard menyikapiku dalam wujud perempuan."

Inaho menjelaskan apa yang tengah ia lakukan layaknya seorang ilmuwan yang hendak menguji coba penelitiannya. Tapi, Inaho menjelaskan dengan caranya sendiri; tenang.

Dan Asseylum tahu bahwa ia hanya mampu tertawa garing.

"Tadi, kupikir, kau akan langsung mengikuti kami. Tahunya pulang duluan. Dan tahu-tahu, berpakaian seperti itu," Asseylum mengingatkan Inaho untuk berbelok di perempatan lorong, "Itu benar-benar _wig_ atau rambut sambungan?"

"_Wig_. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan memakai rambut sambungan."

"Begitu..."

Setelah sepanjang pembicaraan, mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu kamar Slaine Troyard. Pintu kamar berwarna _light blue _setinggi 250 cm—terbilang biasa untuk pemilik rumah, namun tidak bagi Inaho—dan terdapat papan kecil yang tergantung di daun pintu.

Bertuliskan: '_Don't disturb_.'

Inaho mengernyit, "Dia pikir kamarnya hotel."

"Slaine mengurung diri di kamar setelah sampai di rumah. Tadi aku sudah mengingatkannya kalau Inaho-_san_ datang, tapi dia malah meminta padaku untuk mengusirmu." Asseylum bersedekap serta wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Inaho mengangguk maklum.

Asseylum mengambil tindakan dengan mengetuk pintu kamar Slaine beberapa kali.

"Slaine, kau di dalam?" ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

"Ya, _Hime-sama_. _Ano_, apakah orang itu sudah pergi? Mohon maaf apabila merepotkan," Slaine menyahut dari dalam.

Iris hijau Asseylum melirik iris anggur kemerahan Inaho. Yang ditatap menggeleng pelan, lalu menampakkan senyum tipis.

"Uhh, ya. Slaine, aku mau bicara padamu. Tolong keluar dahulu,"

"...Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Yang berada di luar kamar saling mengangguk. Sesuai kesepakatan yang terjadi begitu saja melalui telepati, Asseylum pergi mengendap-endap dari depan pintu, meninggalkan Inaho sendirian.

Pintu terbuka setelah beberapa menit terlewati.

"Maaf menunggu, Asseylum-_hime_—"

Kemudian, Slaine yang sudah berganti pakaian dari seragam menjadi pakaian kasual, terdiam untuk mencerna situasi.

"Halo, Slaine-_kun_. Masih ingat aku?"

Kalau kata dalang wayang untuk keadaan saat ini; _bumi gonjang-ganjing, langit kelap-kelap_. Bukan tokoh pewayangan 'otot kawat tulang besi' yang datang untuk mengubah keadaan setelah kalimat pertanda tadi, melainkan... _Nao_.

.

.

.

Jika Inaho dapat menghitung berapa lama Slaine menganga disertai wajah tidak jelas bagaimana cara pendefinisiannya, kurang lebih baru tiga puluh menit.

Dan selama itu, Inaho mengamati Slaine. Reaksi yang benar-benar sesuai perhitungannya.

"Kau terlihat bingung. Baiklah. Perkenalkan, namaku Nao," Inaho duduk merapatkan paha di lantai yang beralaskan karpet biru tua. Sedikit membungkuk setelah introduksi singkat tersebut.

Slaine menginterupsi setelah sekian lama tak mengeluarkan suara, "Bukan. Kau Kaizuka Inaho yang menyamar menjadi perempuan."

"Terserah. Mana bukumu."

"Err, _Orenji-iro_, kupikir kau tak perlu duduk formal seperti itu, mengingat kau laki-laki."

Inaho menggeleng, surai cokelat palsu mengikuti gerakannya.

"Sekarang, anggap aku ini perempuan yang sudah kausukai sejak 6 tahun lampau."

**GLEGAR!**

"H—HAH!?"

Parameter pengukur rasa syok Slaine melaju sampai keluar batas. Padahal, baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia melihat sosok Kaizuka Inaho dalam balutan seragam yang ia lihat sebagai laki-laki tulen. Sekarang?

Ada 'perempuan' berambut cokelat yang terlihat anggun sebagaimana ia membayangkan sosok dewasa dari gadis kecilnya dulu, di depan matanya.

"T-Tunggu! Kalau bercanda ada batasannya, _Orenji-iro_! Kau jangan mempermainkanku—"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermainkanmu," Inaho memiringkan wajah, "kalau mempermainkanmu itu seperti ini; 'Slaine-_kun_, aku tahu, lho, kalau kamu sangaat menyukaiku—"

Mendengar Inaho yang berusaha berbicara seperti perempuan—walau sia-sia, intonasinya sangat tidak mendukung—Slaine merasa wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah sepenuhnya, dan mencoba menutup mulut Inaho dengan melompat ke atasnya secara refleks.

"WUAA—"

Entah sejak kapan, pintu kamar Slaine terbuka. Ada Eddelrittuo, pelayan cilik di kediaman Vers, tengah membawa dua gelas limun dan beberapa cemilan. Terdiam melihat posisi _ganjil_ antara Inaho dan Slaine.

Slaine terlihat seperti sedang mencoba _menyerang_ Inaho—tapi, jika dilihat dari _inner_ mereka, posisi mereka terbalik. Tidak salah kalau mengundang kesalahpahaman.

"_A_-_A_-_A_-_Ano_, Slaine, a-a-aku taruh di sini, ya,"

Nampan dengan dua gelas limun dan cemilan diletakkan di dekat pintu. Eddelrittuo mengundurkan diri dengan panik.

Slaine membeku. Telapak tangannya masih menutup bibir si 'perempuan'. Ide jahil menyelinap dengan baik di pikiran Inaho.

"E-Edderittuo? Sejak kapan dia—hhn!"

Slaine merasakan sensasi geli yang membuatnya menahan desah, bersumber dari telapak tangan yang ia gunakan untuk membungkam 'bualan' Inaho tadi. Rasanya basah dan menggelitik.

Si pirang menarik tangannya, "Apa yang kaulakukan pada tanganku!?"

"Menurutmu apa, _hm_?"

_Sial! Orang ini bersikap seperti itu lagi_, Slaine mencari serbet untuk membersihkan tangannya yang sepertinya—dijilat Inaho.

"Baik! Baik! Aku mengerti! Berhenti menjahiliku,"

Slaine mengusung meja kecil yang tersimpan di sudut ruangan ke arah Inaho, kemudian mengambil buku bahasa Inggris dari rak buku.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, berarti PR yang kukerjakan kemarin semua penulisannya salah?"

Slaine menyadari setelah Inaho memberinya tes kecil-kecilan untuk _writing_. Ia pikir selama pendengarannya menangkap _vocab_ dengan benar, walau penulisannya salah, artinya akan tetap sama.

"Nah. Kau sudah tahu alasan mengapa aku memintamu untuk belajar bersama."

"Hah? Memangnya apa?"

Lah.

Inaho ingin sekali mengambil kolor kelelawar yang sempat ia lihat ketika belum memasuki kediaman— iya, Inaho melihat jemuran milik Slaine—lalu menyumpalnya ke mulut si _Koumori_ ini. Ke_bego_annya sangat menggemaskan.

Si surai cokelat menyelipkan rambut ke telinga, berdeham mengetes suara. Slaine melihatnya sebagai perilaku wajar perempuan. Tapi, di detik berikutnya, dahinya dijitak sekadar mengingatkan kalau yang di depannya **bukan** perempuan. Jadi tidak wajar. Apalagi saat berdeham, suaranya bukan tipikal perempuan.

"Slaine-_kun_, coba baca ini,"

"Hentikan panggilan itu, _geez_," Slaine menaruh perhatian pada ujung jari telunjuk Inaho. Ia mulai membaca kalimat berbahasa Inggris dari buku referensi Inaho.

"_My heart is beating so fast, what is it called by?_ _Lo_—"

"Nah, ini," Inaho mengetukkan jari, melingkari suatu kata dengan kuku. Slaine turut berhenti bersuara. "Kalau kau melihat kata ini dengan—" Inaho menuliskan kata '_hard_' di bawah kata '_heart_' persis, "—kata ini, bagaimana caramu membacanya?"

"_Hard_. _Heart_."

"Hn. Sekarang, terjemahkan kata yang akan kuucapkan. Pasang telinga baik-baik."

Slaine merengut, mencoba menggunakan indera temporalisnya dengan benar. Bahkan, deru nafas teratur milik Inaho sampai terdengar jelas dalam jeda sesaat.

"_I can't hold any longer. Your words touched my heart. And then, your scent tempted me a lot. I must be hard right now._"

Jemari kurus si pirang mulai bekerja, menuliskan kata-kata yang ia tangkap. Setelah meletakkan pensil, Slaine menjawab.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Kata-katamu menyentuh hatiku. Dan kemudian, aromamu sangat menggodaku. Aku harus..."

Inaho menunggu kata terakhir dari bagian tes kecil-kecilannya. Jujur, kalau boleh dibeberkan, Inaho sangat suka menggoda Slaine dengan cara terselubung seperti ini. Walau nantinya yang digoda tidak merasa janggal, Inaho tetap merasa puas.

"...apa?"

Mengkerutkan kening, Slaine kehilangan kata-katanya untuk melanjutkan perintah 'terjemahkan' dari Inaho.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Maksudnya 'aku harus mengeras sekarang' itu apa? Melihat korelasi antar kalimat, sepertinya sama sekali tidak berhubungan."

Sial. Inaho gagal, kali ini. Tidak terpikirkan kalau Slaine akan menghubungkannya ke arah yang lain, "Kau tidak sedang belajar bahasa sekarang, Slaine-_kun_."

"Tapi aku sudah menerjemahkannya! Walau soalmu agak aneh," Slaine menyalak, _bodo amat_ pada protesan Inaho. "Lalu, tidak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan _suffix_ '–_kun_' itu?"

"Lalu?"

Slaine menggaruk tengkuknya, "Y-Yah, panggil seperti Asseylum-_hime_ pun tak apa-apa. Memanggilku dengan '_Koumori_'-mu itu juga tak apa."

"Tch. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu dengan cara berbeda. Kalau kupanggil seperti Seylum-_san_, hanya mengingatkanmu kepadanya, bukan?"

Ada rasa cemburu tersirat dari kalimat Inaho tadi, sehingga membuatnya mendorong bahu si Troyard sampai membentur lantai. Inaho mengunci pergerakan Slaine yang dalam posisi telentang dengan menekan kedua bahu lebar si pemuda pirang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, _Orenji-iro_? Kita sedang belajar, bukan? Lepaskan aku!"

Alih-alih mengabulkan protesan Slaine, Inaho melepas _wig_ cokelat panjang kebanggaannya sejak tadi. Ia lempar ke sembarang arah, tak peduli tempatnya. Lalu menunjukkan mimik wajah serius kepada Slaine.

Inaho yang sekarang bukan Inaho yang tadi.

Rahang Slaine mengeras.

"_Koumori_,"

Slaine mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Bertahan dalam posisi punggung mencium lantai dan kedua bahu ditekan keras, lama-lama membuatnya keram.

"Hei, _Koumori_,"

"A-Apa? Aku dengar, kok,"

Kaki kiri Inaho yang mengambil posisi kurang aman, terjepit di antara kedua paha Slaine. Agak sedikit membuat Slaine takut kalau-kalau lutut lelaki itu menyentuh 'daerah terlarang'nya.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan tentangku?"

Iris anggur merah itu seakan meminta jawaban langsung tanpa perlu berpikir panjang. Tatapan tajam yang rak seperti biasanya. Rasa takut Slaine mulai terasa kentara, ia sedikit ragu menjawab.

"K-Kau..."

Tekanan pada bahu semakin mendalam, membuat Slaine sedikit meringis.

Inaho mengutip sahutan Slaine, "'Kau' apa?"

"—Kau aneh hari ini! Tiba-tiba saja minta belajar bersama! Tiba-tiba saja datang dengan penampilan 'Nao'! Dan tiba-tiba saja bersikap seperti ini! Kau—benar-benar aneh!"

Slaine menjawab setengah teriak. Ia benar-benar jujur, sedikit terpengaruh atas gertakan Inaho.

Inaho mulai mengendurkan cengkraman, "...Huh?"

"Kau minta aku menjawab apa? Kau tahu, aku lebih suka kau yang biasanya daripada kau yang pemaksa seperti ini—ah,"

Menyadari jawabannya yang terdengar memalukan, wajah Slaine terasa panas dan pipinya tak sanggup menahan semburat merah. Slaine memalingkan wajah, panik. "L-Lupakan!"

"Lagipula, kau harus menyingkirkan diri dari atasku. Pengap, tahu tid—"

**PLUK**

Slaine merasakan bahu kanannya menjadi tempat jatuh wajah Inaho; Inaho menyandarkan kepalanya, kening mencium lantai, serta telinganya bersentuhan dengan pipi kenyal Slaine.

Heran, Slaine melirikkan mata sembari bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu," Inaho terdengar seperti berbisik pada lantai, tapi Slaine tahu kalau bisikan itu tertuju padanya.

"Badanmu berat, Inaho."

Karena tangan kiri Inaho bebas, ia mencoba mendorong bahu Inaho untuk tidak lebih lama menindih Slaine. Tapi, yang terjadi malah—

Inaho merasakan ada telapak tangan yang mengusap punggungnya.

"Hei, belajarnya gimana, nih?"

.

.

.

"Tunggu, jadi perempuan yang tadi diserang Slaine itu laki-laki? Dan sekarang balik menyerang?"

Eddelrittuo mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit bersama Asseylum. Sebenarnya, sejak Eddelrittuo pergi setelah meletakkan nampan, ia bersekutu dengan Asseylum untuk mengintip kegiatan mereka berdua.

Awalnya belajar biasa. Seiring waktu berjalan, jadi luar biasa.

"Iya. Namanya Inaho-_san_, lelaki yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

"_Onee_-_san_!"

Asseylum dan Eddelrittuo sama-sama menoleh ke belakang. Seorang gadis berambut bob pendek, berwarna merah muda, duduk di kursi roda modern, mendekati Asseylum dan Eddelrittuo.

"_Onee-san_, maaf. Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu kalau datang lebih awal. Slaine mana? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

.

.

.

"_Maukah Inaho_-san_ menjaga Slaine dari saudaraku, Lemrina vers Envers?"_

* * *

><p><strong>an**: HAHAHAHAHAHAH #ketawangedrift kok lama-lama ceritanya makin jauh aja dari cerita awal

Ehm. Halo selamat pagi siang sore malam entah kapan kalian bacanya intinya halo. Saya bilang mo apdet pas ultahnya mb seylum, ya? Gajadi hehehe. Lagi ada ide freak yang gatau kenapa nyelonong gitu aja di pikiran saya. Btw, Lemrina muncul! Hore! Pengen masukin Harklight tapi ntar aja deh (kalo sempet) (kalo inget) (woy)

Terus.

Saya tadinya bikin inasure spesial valentine tapi kayaknya gagal aplod di harinya ya ahahshah jadi kayaknya bakalan di aplot pas white day dan kelanjutannya gatau mungkin dibikin ato engga.

Terus.

Doain author ya biar ujian praktek + US + TO yang masih tersisa + (sekalian) UNnya lancar hehehe saya janji deh yang doain rajin saya bakalan saya bikinin _more _inasure hehehe /tolong diabaikan aja jangan ditanggepin ini orang ngigo kelewat batas

Maaf curcol kepanjangan. Terima kasih atas review, fav, follownya! Ga nyangka di chap 2 agak banyak tanggapan daripada chap 1 hehehe. Terima kasih udah nyempetin baca! Salam _tresno_ dari saya! Support terus (dan tungguin apdetannya) ya! :""D

**[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
